


Eternal Damnation

by SansyG12



Series: Eternity [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Chaotix Hero Agency, Far Future, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homosexuality, Immortality, M/M, Neuro-Immune Aggression Syndrome, Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, Reincarnation, Shadow is sick, Terminal Illnesses, limited time to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyG12/pseuds/SansyG12
Summary: Living forever is the equivalent of Never living at all.~*~Shadow is a young hedgehog with a goal.Save the world. Leave his mark in the legends.It shouldn't be too hard. Right?"I've gotta do it while I still can."~*~Sonic just wants this to end.He just wants to see him again.Who knew that being the eternal hero was going to be this bad."Right... Shadow did..."$^$Sequel to Eternal Hero
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710685
Kudos: 19





	Eternal Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my story; Eternal Hero.
> 
> Some things won't make sense unless you read it.
> 
> If you squint hard enough you'll see Chris Thorndyke.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ~*~
> 
> "What happens when a new star is born?"

The streets of Green Hill were busy. The small city was preparing for a special ritual. It was a tradition that has been around for hundreds of years.

Every year, the children from each home would gather together. It was to ensure that a child's potential was not wasted. The place where the kids go for the day?

Chaotix Herorics Agency.

The agency has been around since before the tradition started. It was made of the biggest heroes of all time. The kids would go there to be tested for their potential as a hero. If they were successful, they would gain an apprenticeship to a hero. Every kid dreamed of it. And even if you didn't make the cut, they would give you other ideas for careers. It was a golden opportunity.

And Shadow was determined to become a hero.

* * *

A young hedgehog raced down the street, surroundings a blur.

He was a blue mobian hedgehog, scarlet eyes focused on the pathway. He had a few red streaks on his arms and legs. His spines swept down his back. He had a large, fluffy patch of white fur on his upper chest.

'I'm late!'

'I'm late!'

'I'm late!'

That was his thought train.

He swerved with reflexes faster than sound, using his speed to hopefully make it.

The building was in his sight.

"Shadow!"

He managed to put the breaks on his speed, skidding to a stop beside his sister. She was waiting for him in front of a large building.

"I made it." He said, trying to hide the fact that he woke up 30 minutes later than he was supposed to.

"I'm so glad you did," His sister smiled.

His sister was a human girl, surprisingly enough, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was her adopted sibling but they were closer than any twin could be... without the telepathy and stuff.

Shadow pushed open the doors, revealing a lobby crowded with teenagers.

The required age was 14-20.

"Maria, are you sure you want to do this?" Shadow asked her.

Maria nodded and Shadow sighed, "Please stay healthy..."

Maria giggled and Shadow chuckled a bit.

Then the doors to the inner-workings of the facility opened, revealing a pink hedgehog with jade eyes. All the conversation in the room died immediately.

"Welcome all of you," She said easily. "As you all know, you are here today to figure out what you have the skills to do, and what skills you need."

Maria grabbed Shadow by the arm, a bit tightly. Shadow was transfixed by the hedgehog but he hugged Maria back.

"I will be splitting you into 4 groups." She called to the crowd. "It will be based on your last names. If you don't have a last name then your first name will do fine."

Everyone focused on her now.

"A, B, C, D, E, F will be group 1, by me."

"G, H, I, J, K, L will be group 2, by the entrance."

"M, N, O, P, Q, R, S will be group 3, by the couches."

"T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z will be group 4, by the front desk."

Shadow and Maria made their way to the couches, Shadow claiming a seat and Maria sitting on him.

"Hey, Hedgehog! Is that your girlfriend?!" An arrogant human called to them.

"That's my sister," Shadow said, warning in his tone.

The human blushed and looked away, walking to group 4.

This caught the attention of the pink hedgehog who looked over to group 3. Her eyes widened as she stared at the cobalt hedgehog.

"It can't be..." She murmured.

Shadow watched the human retreat with a glare.

"Don't be hard on him Shadow," Maria said softly.

Shadow sighed. He felt someone sit next to them and he turned to them, about to tell them off. His voice died fast.

"Mobius to Shadow, do you read me?" The hedgehog beside him chuckled.

"Silver. I thought you weren't going this year." Shadow said to his friend.

"I thought you weren't either. When I saw a familiar blue streak I knew it had to be you." Silver answered.

"I made him come with me." Maria smiled.

"Atta, girl," Silver grinned.

A white bat, a blue robot, and a red and black robot walked into the room. "Are they ready yet?" The bat asked.

The hedgehog nodded. "Rouge, you'll take group 4 for the interviews. Metal, you and Omega take groups 3 and 2 for the physicals. I'll take group 1 for the mental." The pinket ordered. The three nodded and walked to their respective groups. The red and black one walked to group 3.

"YOU MUST FOLLOW ME TO THE STRENGTH TEST." The robot said.

Shadow gently got Maria to the ground and stood up. Silver was lazy and lifted himself with his psychokinesis.

They followed the robot to what effectively looked like a gym. "YOU WILL BE TESTED ON STRENGTH."

"We get it." Silver mumbled.

He didn't have his coffee, did he?

They spread out, Shadow and Maria heading to the bench press.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Shadow?" Maria asked her brother.

"I'll be fine," Shadow answered.

Silver quickly floated to their sides, "Can I just help you? I have the feeling it'll just be Shadow doing the lifting out of the 3 of us."

"Damn straight." Shadow joked.

"But you're not." Silver finished.

The group laughed in amusement.

"Alright get ready," Shadow said.

He laid on the bench, grabbing the bar. He lifted it off and hummed.

"It's really light." He remarked.

"It's the same weight as a 2 seater couch!" Silver exclaimed.

"Give me more," Shadow demanded, easily finishing 40 bench presses.

"Ok..." Silver mumbled, adding on enough weight to equal a car.

Shadow easily did it.

"Shadow are you sure I should be the brace?" Maria asked cautiously. She didn't have the same strength as Shadow and would likely be no help against the weight of a car.

"I'll be fine Maria." He answered confidently.

"If you're sure..." She muttered, backing away to stand beside Silver.

"Alright. This is going to be like lifting... a death egg robot!" Silver answered, unable to hide the surprise.

"I lift those hunks of metal on my way to school." Shadow grinned, finishing the 40.

Silver looked to Maria for conformation. She nodded, "Grandfather studies them. He tends to let them block the gate."

The growing crowd of spectators ended up attracting the robot in charge of the group. The robot pushed its way through the finished teens.

He was shocked when he caught sight of the weights. That was the same weight as Perfect Chaos.

It was a Sunday, Rouge was bored, Knuckles was away, and the emeralds were collected.

When the bot saw the kid who was lifting the weights he was astounded.

The blue hedgehog was sweating now but determined to get the job done.

"38. 39. 40." Silver counted.

"You are stopping right now Shadow. I will not let you attempt to lift the weight of a supposed Death Egg." Maria scolded.

Silver awed, putting the weights down. Shadow held the bar, allowing Silver to take off enough weight that he could put it back. He got back up, stretching 

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME."

Shadow jumped, spinning around to see the robot.

"Shadow. Shadow Robotnik." He answered, his guard rising. Maria frowned, she hated to see her brother like this.

"SHADOW. VERY WELL. I WILL SEE YOU SOON." The robot said, tromping away.

"That was odd," Silver said.

"Very," Shadow agreed.

"THE SESSION IS OVER. I WILL HAND YOU OVER TO METAL FOR THE AGILITY TEST." The bot announced.

Everyone grouped up again and followed their leader to a larger room. The other groups were there and the robot walked off, quickly being replaced with another bot. This one was more modeled off a hedgehog. It was blue, like the majority of Shadow's fur. Strange.

"Follow me." The bot said coldly.

The group followed, coming to a room with what essentially looked like an obstacle course.

"Run the course. Don't fall behind. If you can't understand it, figure it out." The mechanical hedgehog said sharply.

Simple enough.

One by one, everyone was called up to the course. Sometimes he would call someone at random but it was mostly alphabetical.

"Silver." 

It's Silver's turn.

"Are we allowed to use powers?" Silver asked?

"... Run it." The bot growled.

Silver groaned and got ready.

He managed to make it to the end before getting punted off the course by a bounce pad.

"He did the best of all of you. Maria... Robotnik." The robot growled out the last name like poison.

Maria ran along the human part of the course but was hit with a padded wrecking ball. She went flying off the course, about to land against the wall.

She landed on a soft chest instead.

The overseeing robot's opticals flickered in surprise. He hadn't even seen the hedgehog move. He was apart of the crowd one second and holding the girl in the next.

Shadow brought Maria back to the others, putting her down gently.

"... Shadow Robotnik..." The name was called with such spite that it made Silver and Maria wince.

Shadow stepped up to the starting line.

Over the spikes, dodge the beams, Jump the pits, weave through the waterfalls, pick the right bounce pad, down the pole, grind on the rail, slide under the bar, avoid the bounce pads, done.

Shadow calmly walked back to the group.

He didn't miss the robotic glare that he received.

Once everyone was finished they were lead back to the main room. The pink hedgehog was in the center, the others surrounding her. The robot joined their instructors.

"Ok, now everyone have a rest. Those that were doing physical, you are now doing mental Vice versa." The hedgehog declared.

Shadow froze up at that.

Mental?

"Oh Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> There are 3 parts to this. Then we get to the classic saving the world shtick.
> 
> Pt.1 - Physical = Agility + Strength  
> Pt.2 - Mental = Mental(?) + Interview  
> Pt.3 - ~For you to find out~ = ~Why are you still reading this?~ + ~I'm not telling you~
> 
> There you have it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
